Romance or Annoyance?
by Chiridreams
Summary: 7 girls enter the "Universe of the Four Gods" to meet their true love, but will the seishi feel the same way? Really funny! Enjoy!
1. Character Info not really a Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Chiri's Note: Hello again, minna!!!! This time, my friends will also be coming into the story. Hope you all enjoy!!! ^^ (:P oh, and in this ficcy, all seishi will be almost the exact same age! That goes for Chichiri and Mitsukake!!  
  
Character Info:  
  
Allison: *15, *dirty blond hair, *is stupid at times, but hella smart!  
  
Libby: *15, *All around smart, *(sigh) yes, she's dumb at times too, *blond hair, always tied in a long braid, *soft, bright, blue eyes  
  
Angela (me!) : *15, *midnight blue, almost black hair, *dark green eyes, *quiet, not very open, (and, yes, you guessed it), *I'm dumb at times too.  
  
Izabella: (my little sis) *13 *short brown hair, * plain green eyes, *hyper, stupid, acts like an idiot a lot!  
  
Bailey: *15, * shoulder length, brown hair, 8 cute little glasses, * funniest out of all or us!! ^^  
  
Jillie: *15, * short, hazel-nut colored hair, *has freckles, *calm (at times) * just fun to be around! ^^  
  
Kim: *14, * flowing purple hair, * green, blue eyes, * simply crazy, * thinks she's the most beautiful thing in the world, but will always help a friend....*awww*  
  
Well, enjoy!! 


	2. AHHH! Girls are falling from the Sky!

Chiri's Note: Yeah, that last chapter wasn't REALLY a chapter….. I promise this one will be longer! Enjoy! ^^  
  
*********Chapter 2**********  
  
As the Eureka School Bell rang through the school, six girls ran out the doors yelling and laughing with joy. "Alright! We won't see this place again until the end of Winter Break!" Allison yelled happily to her friends. "And that would be a whole two weeks!!" added Libby.  
  
"Hey, wait up! " someone screamed behind him. The girls turned around in annoyance as they saw…….." Aww, Bella! Why did you have to spoil our special moment?!?!" screamed Izabella's older sister, Angela, in agony. "Cause! Mom told me to stay with you today, k?!" Bella said in anger, "Geez." Angela looked at her friends for a moment as if waiting for something. "Oh!" said the girls in surprise. "Sorry, forgot" said Kim sweatdropping. She cleared her throat. "Oh I really pity you, Angela!" she yelled to the whole block who looked at her as if she was crazy. Her friends facefaulted with their feet twitching in the air. Angela got up and turned Chibi and whispered something in Kim's ear. The other five friends turned Chibi and hid behind a tree as they heard what their friend told Kim. "Not too loud, please!!" Angela yelled into the poor, poor girl's ear. Kim yelped and hid with her friends.   
  
Angela sweatdropped and turned back to her normal height. "okay, lets go to the library and borrow somebooks for the sleepover!" she told her friends as soon as they calmed down. "Sure!" they yelled and all seven friends raced to the public library.   
  
The librarian, Mrs. Belknap, was reading a book as usual as the seven friends raced into the library only to fall down panting. Mrs. Belknap sweatdropped and headed over to the panting group.   
  
"Are you girls alright?" she asked only partly concerned. "Yes, thanks" said a panting Jillie, probably the only calm one around here. "Alright, then" she stood up and went back to her desk. Angela quickly stood up and went over to the Anime Section. "Where is it?" she asked herself as she scanned the shelves for a certain book. "Oh, great" Libby whispered to her friends, "More Fushigi Yuugi and Chichiri." "Yes, I found it!" The six looked over to where their friend was in Chibi dancing around holding a certain red book.  
  
Her friends sweatdropped. "Okay, lets go before I explode" said Bailey as they wait for Angela to check out her book and headed to Angela's house. On the way there, the girls talked.   
  
  
  
In Konan, it was already dark. Out by the pond, there were six seshi lying down on the grass stargazing. It was silent for a couple more minutes until Tasuki screamed as someone fell on him. "Sorry, na no da" Chichiri said as he got off his angry friend. "Dang, that hurt like hell, Chichiri!! " Tasuki yelled to his monk friend. "Yeah, I know, na no da" the monk said back knowing what his friends were going to say. "I have to work on my landings, na no da" all seven chirped. About five minutes later, all seishi were lying their, none saying a word, watching the stars and thinking about their last love.   
  
"Hey, Hortohori?" Nuriko asked breaking the silence, "do you wish that you could love again?" Everyone was silent as Hortohori answered. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, and sometimes, I just don't know, anymore." "Same with me, na no da" the monk said quietly. Then everyone stopped. "Tamahome? " They asked together. "Ummm….I miss love, yes, I'll admit it……But, I love money more!!" he said happily. The other seishi facefaulted and Tasuki rolled into the pond. "Ahhh! Get me out!! Help! I can't swim!!!" he yelled. "Tasuki" Chichiri said sweatdropping, "Stand up, no da." The rest of the seishi laughed their hearts out as Tasuki stood up and swore.   
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Izabella yelled happily as everyone came in. Her sister sweatdropped. "Uhh….Bella, remember? Mom and Dad left for the weekend, so you're basically yelling to the walls" Angela said ashamed of her sister. "Is Danny and Josh here yet? Kim said alittle worried. Her friends raised their eyebrows. "Okay, remind me again why they have to be here?" Libby asked annoyed. A voice answered her from the door. "Because we have to watch over you and make sure you don't do anything too stupid." The girls turned and saw the boys standing behind them. "Besides, little sister," Josh said to Libby, "that's the only way that you could stay here, remember?" "And Emily's sick, so she couldn't come" added Danny, Emily's older brother. "Fine, lets just get the sleepover started with them sleeping in the living room" Angela said defeated, and pointed at the boys.   
  
Around 11:45pm…..  
  
"Okay, finally!" screamed Angela in excitement, "we can finally read the book!" "Why'd you pick that book, anyway?" asked Bailey. "Cause from the Fushigi Yuugi movie, it said that the priestess entered a red book, and this is a red book." She held up the book. "And it says the "Universe of The Four Gods" on it…" Libby said defeated. "So, Angela, can you read it?" Jillie asked excited. "Hell, yeah!" said Angela in excitement, "I didn't learn Japanese for nothing!" She opened to the first page and read….   
  
"This story is about seven girls who learn about friendship, and love. This story itself is a spell. The first seven people who read it, will enter the book, and will experience true love and adventure." "Okay, should we turn the page?" Allison asked a little nervous. "Yes!" yelled Angela and Izabella together. Everyone held their breath as Angela carefully turned the page. As the page was turned, a red light engulfed them and the girls screamed.  
  
The boys were getting bored. "Hey, Danny, why don't we give the girls a good scare?" Josh asked his friend. "Sure" Danny answered, "There's nothing else to do." The boys quietly creped up the stairs. As they were about to turn the knob, they heard a scream from inside and quickly opened the door in shock. Before the boys could say anything, a red light flashed. As Danny opened his eyes, all he saw was a red book. "Where are the girls?!" Josh asked a little nervous, "Libby! Libby!" Danny was silent and picked up the book. "Well, lets see" he said and read….  
  
The seishi were happily sleeping next to the pond as the sun was rising as seven girls came flying down from the sky still screaming. Chichiri sensed the chis immediately   
  
And woke up. "Everyone look out!" he yelled. Everyone woke up and saw the girls falling. "Ouch, this is gonna hurt" Tamahome whispered as he caught Allison. Chichiri jumped up and caught Angela hoping that she would be okay. 'cute, na no da'. Hortohori caught kim gently, Nuriko caught bailey with ease, Mitsukake caught Jillie gently and set her down. Chiriko caught Libby, but accidentally fell over causing the two to kiss. Libby felt this immediately and kicked Chiriko in the face.   
  
Everyone was caught except for Izabella that is…… "Tasuki look out, na no da!" his monk friend yelled, but it was too late. Izabella stop screaming as she landed on something soft. "Hell, my BACK!!" Tasuki yelled Chibi, "Get the hell off me!!" She stood up and slapped him. "You could of at least woken up, and caught me!!" she yelled back. The seishi watched in amusment as the girls woke up. When Angela saw Chichiri's face, she thought she was about to faint. 'AHH! It's Chichiri!! My god, he's soo cute, and warm!' She looked up and saw her sister fighting with Tasuki. "That idiot" she mumbled as she stood up and walked over to the fight.  
  
The others woke up thinking the same thing. Everyone watched as Angela walked over to her sister. "BAKA!" she yelled. She took Tasuki's fan and wacked her sister over the head. The girls jumped and cheered. "Ouch" Bella said rubbing the bump on her head. After about ten minutes everyone was settled down by the pond with Izabella on one side and Tasuki on the other. Chichiri cleared his throat. "Would you mind telling me why you're here, na no da?"  
  
Angela spoke for her friends. "We openned a book called "The Universe of The Four Gods" an-" Libby cut in. "It was Angela's fault! She wanted to come here and-" She was tackled down by her friends. The seishi raised their eyebrows. "So you openned a book, and then you got here?" Hortohori asked. "Yeah" Angela said looking at her friends to say that they shouldn't say anything. "And what does your friend mean that it was your fault and that you wanted to come here?" Chichiri asked suspiciously.   
  
"Uhh...hehe" Angela said as drops of sweat ran down her face. In the background, Allison was punishing Libby with a whip Chibi while her friends held Libby down. Angela sweatdropped. Her sweatdrop grew bigger as her friends starting fighting. Her eye started twitching as screaming was heard. She quickly turned Chibi and tied each of her friends together with rope, tying it really tight. "Umm...would it be okay if we stay here for a bit, and maybe we can talk tomorrow, cause i'm getting kind of hungry" Angela asked the seishi nervously. The seshi turned around and talked quietly for a minute as Angela untied her friends. "Don't say anything about that you know who they are and stuff like that" Angela said quietly looking at Libby and Izabella. The girls stood quietly for a minute waiting for the answer.   
  
The seishi turned around a minute later. "Fine, you can, besides, it'll fun with some company" Nuriko said smiling. The girls returned the smile. "Now lets eat! I'm starving!" Izabella said as her friends and the seishi sweatdropped. "She has mental and food problems" Angela whispered to Chichiri and Nuriko. Their sweatdrop grew bigger as Tasuki said "Great, the foods gonna disappear before I even get to touch it." "Oh, yeah" Chiriko said stopping everyone in their tracks, "we forgot to introduce our selves!" The girls went first. "I'm Angela!" "I'm Kim!" "I'm Bailey!" "I'm Allison!" "I'm Libby!" "I'm Jillie!" "I'm Izabella!! I love food!" "You pay too much attention to Miaka" Angela said as everyone else facefaulted.   
  
Then the seishi introduced themselves. "I'm Chiriko!" "I'm Emperor Hortohori! I'm the most beautiful thing in the world!" Everyone sweatdropped at that comment. As each seishi introduced themselves, Angela said each of their names quietly that only her friends and Chichiri heard. ' How does she know our names, no da?' As Chichiri was about to introduce himself, the girls each held down Angela knowing that she would run to him and cuddle him. "I'm Chichiri, na no da!" He turned Chibi and said "DA!" Everyone watched as Angela sweatdropped and said "I'm not going to do it, geez, try trusting me for once..." "Okay, lets go eat" Hortohori said as he left. "Hai!" said the girls and followed along.  
  
As they followed the seishi, Izabella sang a song in english that only the girls could understand. The seishi watched as the girls starting cracking up, and Angela turned bright red. Izabella started singing. " Chichiri and Angela sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!-" Before she could continue, Angela turned to Chichiri. "Houj-, I mean, Chichiri, can I borrow your staff? she said nicely. "Sure, no da" he answered. ' Did she almost say Houjun?!?!' "Thanks!" she said and gave him a smile and wacked Bella on the head hard. Then she used the staff like a bat and threw her sister out of the building and into the pond. They heard a scream and a splash. The girls chuckled. "Thank you, Chichiri!" Angela said and returned him the staff. He and the seishi could only stare in disbelief. Allison wacked her friend over the head whispering something that the seishi couldn't hear.  
  
"You dumbnut!" she whispered, "Don't ever call him by his real name!! That was close! You're glad that you caught yourself and stopped-" She stopped. Everyone heard a growling that caused the seishi to get in a battle pose. "Stay back!" they said. "Um...Excuse me?" Angela poked Chichiri sweatdropping, "That's just my sister." She pointed to the end of the hallway where they sawa dripping Izabella. The girls burst out laughing. The seishi facefaulted. "Geez......" Tasuki said in a whiny voice. Izabella's growling stomach told everyone that dinner was ready, so they walked at a faster walk to dinner. As soon as the doors openned, the girls could only stare at the room. "Thank you, Yuu Watase!" the girls said together."Lets eat!"   
  
Izabella said as she ran to the table and startedeating everything in sight. The girls held her back as Angela said "Um..if you want to go to bed with a full stomach, I suggest that you grab your food now." As soon as she said that, the seishi grabbed half the plates on the table, and held them protectively. Everyone sweatdropped. The girls let go of Izabella as she started eating again. Everyone's sweatdrop grew bigger as they saw the food disappear. Nuriko broke the trance and said "Now that she ate most of the food, what are you girls going to eat?" he said looking at the girls. The girls shrugged, and watched Izabella finish up the rest of the food and fell asleep. "Why did we ever bring her here.." Angela mumbled. Then an idea popped up in Chiriko's head. "Why don't you guys share with us?" he said looking at the seishi, " We have more than enough I'm pretty sure." "Thanks!" the girls chirped as they looked at Angela.   
  
"W-What?" she asked a little nervous. They smiled devilishly and pointed to Chichiri. The seishi stared at Chichiri, looking for a clue. Angela gulped and backed out of the room. "Uh-Oh" she said as the girls grabbed her and set her down next to Chichiri. He sweatdropped and said "Da??" He turned Chibi to cheer her up, and succeeded. She started chuckling at him,and then staring at her friends evilly. The seishi looked a little scared as she cracked her knuckles. All she had to do was look at them in the eye, and each girl ran and sat next to a seishi before they would let their friend pick for them. The room was silent for a momment until Kim said "Lets eat!" Soon, the only person that wasn't eating was Iabella who was out like a light.  
  
As everyone ate, Angela dug her hands in her pockets and felt something square and hard. She looked down and pulled the object out. "Yes!" she said attracting Chichiri's attention. "What's that, na no da?" a Chibi monk asked curiously scaring his friend."Ah!" she said before answering his question. "This is called a camera. It's like a painting, but more realistic." she explained. "Wanna see an example?" she asked smiling at him again. "Hai, na no da!" he said a little afraid, but curiousity over came him.   
  
Angela chuckled, and turned around, hiding the camera, looking for a target. She then spotted Chiriko and Libby talking about inventions and joking around. 'Perfect!' She switched the flash off and held her camera up so it was facing the two couples. Then she said "CHEEZE!" and pressed the button. Since, she had a digital with her, she just had to scam through looking for the picture. Finaly, she said "Here it is!" and showed it to Chichiri. He chuckled. As Angela walked over to Chiriko and Libby to show them the picture, Chichiri was looking around at his friends, smiling. ' I've never seen them this happy before, na no da.' He smiled again as he watched Tamahome and Allison fight over the last shrimp.   
  
As soon as everyone was finished Hortohori said " If everyone is finished, we shall go to bed, and tomorrow we will talk about Angela and her friends." "Hai" was the reply. The girls were taken to their rooms by sevants and the seishi slowly went ot bed. Soon the only people left was Angela and Chichiri. As soon as she was about to leave, Chichiri stopped her. "Can I ask you a question, no da?" he asked. She turned around and smiled. "Sure, what?" "Well, I noticed when we introduced ourselves, I saw you say all of our names in order" he said quietly, "And when you asked for my staff, were you planning to say "Houjun?" He looked up and was surprised to see that she was frowning. "Stupid mouth" she mumbled before say, "I'll tell you something, I'm not a mind-reader, and like I said this morning, I'll explain everything tomorrow." She winked at him before leaving him in his thoughts and walked to her room.  
  
What do you think? Please read&review! Sorry for all the errors! I couln't use Microsoft Word...... weel, see ya!! ^o^ (:P 


	3. Never leave my sister forgotton, or else...

Chiri's Note: Enjoy! Hope you had a nice thanksgiving! If you live in the U.S., I mean..^^ And today, just to make the story better, we're gonna have a little part where you're s'pose to play "Mizu Kagami" sung by Seki Tomozaku" Enjoy!  
  
***********Chapter 3************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Angela, Allison, and Libby were the first to awake that chilly, foggy day and realize about Izabella. They quietly entered the dining room, not wanting to wake up the others. As they opened the door, they gasped. "Opps" was all they could say. Izabella starts growling and stood up stretching a "LONG" rope. (seriously, my sister's that mean in REAL life.) "Aww, be nice, Bella" said Angela trying to find a way to live a nice, long life, "you fell asleep, anyway!" "You left me sleeping on the table!!!" was Bella's response as she tied up her friends and sister. "You fell asleep on the table!!!" the girls yelled back. Izabella pulled out some tape and taped them over the mouths.  
  
*at the "studio" * me: okay, CUT!! Me: How in the world did you have tape with you?! Bella: You never said we couldn't! Everyone else: uhh.. Bella: Besides, I had it in my pocket !!! Everyone: *facefaults* Me: lets just do it without the tape please. Me: Sorry, back to the fic.. *back to the story*  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Amiboshi was the next to wake up and realize the mistake. Soon, about noon, everyone realized the mistaken. Everyone was sitting there sweatdropping as Bella screamed and complained at them. Soon SOMEONE realized that some people were missing (finally!!!) Where's Angela, Libby, and Allison, na no da?" Chichiri asked 10 minute later.  
  
Everyone FINALLY looks around the room and FINALLY realizes that the girls were missing. "Maybe they're still sleeping.." the seishi said as they went to check the rooms. Jillie, Bailey, and Kim stayed back with Izabella looking at her suspiciously. Bella giggled evilly and said "What?" Jillie sweatdropped and said "You locked them somewhere didn't you?" "Do you have any proof?" she said quietly.  
  
"You always did that whenever we came over, and then you'd say you didn't do it" Bailey said getting pissed off. "And" Kim added, "you always asked us when we accused you, do you have any proof." "And we would always say the same thing.." Jillie added, her sweatdrop getting larger. "Curse you..." Bella hissed. "As always!" they chimed together. About half an hour later, the Suzaku Seishi came back with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"We couldn't find them!" Nuriko said panting from running. "Us too!" Chichiri said. So, the seishi went on and on, until they looked over at Izabella. They sweatdropped. "What now?" Tasuki said wearily. "Bella here" Jillie started, pointing at the girl tied up in rope, and tape wrapped around her mouth. She was giving everyone the death glare as she tried to get herself out. "Well then, na no da," Chichiri said picking his staff up, and setting it down again, making a jingly sound echo through the palace. Everyone looked at Izabella. Izabella looked at everyone and mumbled something that no-one could hear. "What was that?" Tasuki said also getting pissed off.  
  
The girls untied Izabella to let her talk. She just stared at them and said in English " Why should I tell you?" The girl's eye's twitched. "What did she say?" Tamahome said impatiently, waiting until it would be over, so he could go and count his money. The girls looked at each other and grinned evilly. They looked back at Izabella and chimed together two words. "Sosuke Sagara." Bella looked at them and gulped. "You wouldn't d-dare" she said sweating. Jillie grinned evilly and said "Oh, yes we would." She held up a cellphone. "HEY! That wasn't in the scrip!" Izabella yelled to them. "Oh well." "So?" Jillie asked and punched in the first number. Izabella grinned and said "you don't even know his number!" Kim grinned this time. "Angela gave us his number!" she said happily.  
  
Izabella growled and pointed outside, at the pond. "Bella! Why'd you throw them there!" the girls yelled as they followed the seishi out the door, and out the window. Chichiri was the first to reach the pond, and immediately jumped in. Tamahome went in next, and then came Chiriko.  
  
*~Chichiri's P.O.V. (point of view)~*  
  
As soon, as Izabella said that Angela was in the pond, I immediately ran. I hope she's still alive.. Wait.. what's that?! Down there, at the bottom, was a body was tied up with ropes. A million questions flushed into my mind. Is that Angela? If it is, is she going to make it? Will I be able to save her? Chichiri quickly swam to the limpless body, and took a look at her face, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. It was. There was Angela, eyes closed, skin white, hair surrounding her, and, and.. Not. Moving. No! I'm too late!! Suzaku, please let her live!! Because I..I.I l- He was cut off. He looked up to see what was tapping him. He saw Chiriko with an also worried, and afraid face, holding a limpless Libby, and pointing at the surface. I nodded, and followed. I only hope that it isn't too late and that she will live. I swea,r Izabella will suffer if I don't see Angela smile and hear her voice again! As soon as the two devoted seishi reached the surface, they quickly swam to the shore thinking only one thought. Suzaku, please let her live! For you are the god of love!  
  
~* back to my P.O.V.*~ (narrator)  
  
The seishi and girls watched at the two seishi hit land, and quickly ran to the rooms. The seishi followed trying not to think about worse. Half followed Chiriko while the others followed Chichiri.  
  
*~ Who followed Chichiri POV ^___^~* *please, if you have it, start "Mizu Kagami" sung by Seki Tomozaku who plays Chichiri right now.*  
  
They quickly rushed into Angela's room, to see a crying monk kneeling over a wet, and lifeless Angela. "Oh, Suzaku, did it happen?" Nuriko asked Hortohori as they stood there watching, quietly. It was all they could do. She has to live! She has to! What can I do?! Suzaku, please let her live! Chichiri looked at the body one more time. He looked at her sweet face, her pink lips curved in a small, but warm smile that still made Chichiri's heart leap. But then.he thought of something that might work. I wonder if it'll work, no da. I have to take chances. Chichiri blushed and bent forward so that his face was an inch away from Angela's. Then.... he.  
  
I'm sorry, you're gonna have to wait until the next chappy to find out what happens!!! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please R&R! happy late Thanksgiving! ^o^ 


End file.
